<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confident but Shy - Yeonbin by galaxymiin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330784">Confident but Shy - Yeonbin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin'>galaxymiin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, rice, shy yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Yeonjun is the confident one, he is still shy. Especially when Soobin is involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yeonbin - Relationship, Yeonjun/Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confident but Shy - Yeonbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The relationship between Yeonjun and Soobin is confusing but sweet. One minute, the two could be cuddled up on the couch, acting almost like a couple, other times they're at each other's throats. It is obvious that the two had feelings for one another but both refuse to admit it. </p><p>Yeonjun tends to blow kisses, which always catches Soobin's attention. Resulting in him becoming shy and moving away from Yeonjun to prevent an actual kiss from happening. But does Soobin really want to stop a kiss?</p><p>Yeonjun admires the other from afar, him being seated on the comfy sofa in the living room of Soobin's home, while the other was making his normal meal; rice. To Yeonjun, the rice Soobin was able to make was delicious. It's the best rice he has ever tasted, and he has had rice made by multiple different people.</p><p>"Hey, Yeonjun. Could you bring in your bowl on the table?" Soobin calls out softly, stirring the almost finished rice in the pot. Yeonjun then nods, even if Soobin was unable to see him. Quickly, he stands up and approaches the table, picking up the bowl and brought it to Soobin.</p><p>"Here," Yeonjun put the bowl on the countertop before walking to the opposite side of him, sliding his hand along Soobin's lower back. The boy shivers from Yeonjun's touch but tries his best not to let Yeonjun distract him from cooking. "It seems so good," Yeonjun leans in closer, taking a sniff of the rice he had cooked before laying his head gently onto Soobin's shoulder.</p><p>"It's soon done." He replies, taking the pot off the stove and starts pouring the finished rice into two separate bowls.</p><p>"Oh! Yay. I bet it tastes amazing like every other time!" Yeonjun excitedly exclaims, pushing himself off Soobin's shoulder and holds his hands together.</p><p>Letting out a sarcastic laugh, he shrugs. "Come on, I'm sure my rice doesn't taste that great."</p><p>"You're lying to yourself. Come on, who taught you how to cook rice?"</p><p>"My mom did, although cooking it isn't hard anyway. I'm sure I could have learned to make it on my own." Soobin giggles, putting the pot aside and pushes the bowl towards him. "Well, take it if you love it so much."</p><p>"Yes, but she must have magical cooking! Every time I eat your rice, it's almost like an explosion of fireworks set off inside my mouth. If that made sense." Yeonjun rubs the back of his neck before grabbing the bowl.</p><p>"That's an interesting way to explain it," Soobin couldn't help but laugh. Yeonjun smiles, very satisfied that he didn't deny the goodness of his rice.</p><p>Once it was silent, the two sat down at the small kitchen table, placing their bowls on it and took a seat. Yeonjun looks Soobin directly into the eyes when he took his first bite. The corner of his lips rising up when he tasted it, instantly feeling his mood brighten.</p><p>Soobin watches the boy eat. It made him more confident in his cooking to know that Yeonjun loves it so much. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if he was lying just because they're friends.</p><p>"Is it good?" Soobin wonders, pushing his spoon through the fluffy rice.</p><p>"Of course! It's absolutely delicious!" Yeonjun quickly replies, covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>"Are you just saying that because we're friends? Or it is actually good?"</p><p>"I would never say it just because we're friends. And you know if it was truly horrible, I'd tell you." He laughs, putting his spoon back into his bowl. "Go on, eat some."</p><p>The other glances down at his full bowl, whereas Yeonjun's was almost empty. It took a few seconds before Soobin finally dug into the rice and ate a spoon full. "Woah," he hums and continues eating.</p><p>"See! Now don't doubt your rice cooking skills." Yeonjun pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. Before he could stop, Soobin was able to see, his lips instantly turning up into a smile.</p><p>"Don't get pouty, I'm just joking around." Soobin chuckles and quickly finishes his food. "What would you like to do? Now that you've finished the rice you love ever so much."</p><p>Yeonjun stares up at Soobin and thinks for a moment before smirking a bit. "I'll clean up, then we can decide. How does that sound?" Yeonjun offers, standing up and grabbing two of the bowls.</p><p>"Oh, you don't need to," Soobin replies but the blue-haired male continues anyway. He then quickly makes his way back to Soobin.</p><p>"Too late. It's gone now," Yeonjun mumbles and then reaches out for the taller boys' hand. "Give me." He spoke, asking for Soobin's hand.</p><p>Soobin smiles and holds his hand instantly after he asked. Without thinking, Yeonjun leans down and places a kiss on the back of his hand and then glances back up, making eye contact with the other and admires how he shyly smiles.</p><p>"Ahh, why are you like this." Soobin whines, covering his face to hide his now blushing cheeks.</p><p>"Come on, you know you love it," Yeonjun smirks and continues to hold his hand.</p><p>When he didn't answer, Yeonjun begun to lean down and puckers his lips out, inches away from Soobin's hand once again. Instead of stopping him, he let Yeonjun continue, showing that he didn't mind.</p><p>"Yeonjun, this is why everyone thinks we're dating."</p><p>"Would you mind dating me, though?" Yeonjun quickly asks, catching Soobin off guard.</p><p>"Uh, well, I guess not?" He mumbles quietly, becoming more and shyer as Yeonjun watches him.</p><p>As Yeonjun raises his eyebrow, he smiles and replies. "Oh, really?"</p><p>"That wasn't me saying I'd love to. Don't get too excited yet." Soobin told him.</p><p>Yeonjun pouts again and lets go of the hand he was once holding and instead he places his hands on his sides. "Nooo~ Come back." Soobin reaches out and grabs Yeonjun by his waist, pulling him in close which surprises both of them, but definitely surprising Yeonjun more.</p><p>When being pulled in, his hands instantly lands on Soobin's chest, keeping a tiny distance between the two. Yeonjun looks up at the other, a shocking look placed across his face</p><p>"O-oh, I wasn't expecting this," Yeonjun accidentally stutters.</p><p>"What was that? You're stuttering?" Soobin narrows his eyebrows and giggles, seeing how he made Yeonjun shy, the same feeling Soobin always felt when around Yeonjun.</p><p>"No! No, I did no-" Yeonjun stops talking when Soobin leans in closer, placing his forehead against the others. "W-what are you doing? This is unusual."</p><p>"I can stop if you'd like me to." When Soobin starts to pull back, he was stopped with Yeonjun hands gripping onto the front of his sweater, pulling him back in.</p><p>"No, stay here. I... like this," he admits and leans his forehead back in the same spot. "You're warm and it makes me feel so comfortable, I love being in your arms."</p><p>For a moment, the two remain quiet. Yeonjun lid in Soobin's arms, his arms against his chest as he smiles brightly.</p><p>"Yeonjun... I've never heard you say something like that. Like, actually meaningful." Soobin spoke and looks down at him, pushing back a bit so there was room for the two of them to look at each other.</p><p>"That was all weird, nevermind, we're friends, I shouldn't be saying this," Yeonjun quickly changes his mind, closing himself off again as he attempts to get out of Soobin's grip, but fails. "Just ignore what I said, okay? I know it wasn't much but I don't want to ruin anything."</p><p>"You won't, there is nothing to be ruined." Soobin clearly said, holding onto Yeonjun's waist. "What are you worried about, tell me."</p><p>"I'm scared I will ruin our relationship. What if one day I'm too flirty and I take it too far, you get weirded out, then you ignore me for a while," Yeonjun blurts out.</p><p>"Look, no matter what you do, you won't ruin anything, maybe change some stuff, but won't ruin it."</p><p>Yeonjun shows a confused look and lays his hands on Soobin's upper chest. "What do you mean? How would I change something?"</p><p>"Depends on what you do. Like if I did something right now, it would probably change a lot of things within our current relationship."</p><p>"I'm willing to go through change. Can you... show me what you mean by that?" Yeonjun asks, looking up again. When he stops talking, he can hear and feel his heartbeat. It sounds like it was going to burst at any moment.</p><p>"I can, but I definitely didn't think I'd be the one to do it first." Soobin chuckles when he leans down, pulling the smaller boy's body closer to his. His nose touches Yeonjun's, making the space between the twos faces smaller and smaller every movement. As Soobin gazes into his eyes, he watches as Yeonjun's eyes travel down his own face and stop at his lips. Once he knew Yeonjun was thinking of the same thing, he closes the gap between them, pushing his lips onto Yeonjun's soft, plump lips.</p><p>He had never kissed Yeonjun, clearly, since the two remained friends for a while, but he couldn't deny the number of times he daydreamed over kissing the blue-haired friend of his.</p><p>Yeonjun kisses back first thing, moving in close. The feeling of Soobin's lips against his own was wonderful. It was by far one of the best feelings he was ever felt throughout his whole life. Their lips move together, in sync. Everything seems so perfect, but something perfect will end one day too, and the feeling did when Soobin pulls back.</p><p>"Was that okay with you? Were you comfortable with that?" Soobin worryingly asks, making sure he didn't make a mistake and mess everything up, just like Yeonjun had been worrying about.</p><p>"Yes! That was fine, I'm just surprised, that's all." Yeonjun admits as he avoids eye contact with Soobin. Once noticing that eye contact was being avoided, he places his pointer finger under Yeonjun's chin and pushes his head up, instantly looking into Yeonjun's eyes but the colour of his face distracts him first. There was a bright red flush of embarrassment across his face.</p><p>"I made you blush! Look at your cute face!" Soobin cheers, moving his hands up to Yeonjun's cheeks to hold and feel the warmth coming from his burning cheeks. "You don't seem as confident anymore, huh?" Soobin tilts his head and watches all the emotions change in Yeonjun's face.</p><p>"Hey! I'm still the confident one in this relationship!"</p><p>"Relationship?" Soobin jokingly asks.</p><p>"Oh, wait, sorry-"</p><p>To finally shut Yeonjun up, Soobin presses his lips against Yeonjun's once again, just wanting to feel them and to get Yeonjun to stop talking for more than a second.</p><p>The rest of the night was full of random kisses and Yeonjun being a flustered mess for once.</p><p>After a couple of hours, the two found themselves wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Yeonjun turns around to face Soobin, staying inside the blanket as he parts his pretty pink lips to speak.</p><p>"Soobin, will you be my boyfriend?" He asks, regaining some of his confidence back that he had lost earlier in the day.</p><p>"Of course I will!" Soobin smiles and pulls Yeonjun in once again, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and looks him in the eyes. "You're so cute." With that, Soobin places a kiss on his forehead and the two stay laying on the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>- dd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>